Sid Abel
Sidney "Sid" Gerald Abel 22, 1918 - February 7, 2000) was a [[Canadian] professional player and later coach in the National Hockey League. His playing career spanned from the 1938–39 season until the 1953–54 season, playing for both the Detroit Red Wings and Chicago Black Hawks and winning three Stanley Cups in 1943, 1950, and 1952. Playing career Born in Melville, Saskatchewan, "Old Bootnose", as he was known, was the third member of the Red Wings' celebrated "Production line" along with Hockey Hall of Fame teammates Gordie Howe and Ted Lindsay. Abel won the Hart Trophy as NHL MVP in 1949. Abel was traded from the Red Wings to the Black Hawks in 1952–53, and served as a player-coach for the next two seasons. He returned to the Red Wings in 1957–58 and served as Detroit's coach through the 1969–70 season. Though his #12 was honored by the Wings, Abel wore 4, 7, 9, 12, 14, 19 and 20 throughout his career. Post-playing career In the 1970s and 1980s, Abel worked as a colour commentator on Red Wings radio broadcasts. NHL goaltender Brent Johnson of the Washington Capitals is Abel's grandson. Sid Abel was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1969. In 1998, he was ranked number 85 on ''The Hockey News''' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players. Awards and achievements *'1948–49:' Hart Memorial Trophy Career statistics * *Name was engraved on the Stanley Cup. Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1952-53 Chicago Blackhawks NHL Head Coach 70 27 28 15 0 0.493 Lost in round 1 1953-54 Chicago Blackhawks NHL Head Coach 70 12 51 7 0 0.221 Out of Playoffs 1957-58 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 33 16 12 5 0 0.561 Lost in round 1 1958-59 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 25 37 8 0 0.414 Out of Playoffs 1959-60 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 26 29 15 0 0.479 Lost in round 1 1960-61 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 25 29 16 0 0.471 Lost in Finals 1961-62 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 23 33 14 0 0.429 Out of Playoffs 1962-63 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 32 25 13 0 0.550 Lost in Finals 1963-64 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 30 29 11 0 0.507 Lost in Finals 1964-65 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 40 23 7 0 0.621 Lost in round 1 1965-66 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 31 27 12 0 0.529 Lost in Finals 1966-67 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 70 27 39 4 0 0.414 Out of Playoffs 1967-68 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head Coach 74 27 35 12 0 0.446 Out of Playoffs 1971-72 St. Louis Blues NHL Head Coach 11 3 7 1 0 0.318 1975-76 Kansas City Scouts NHL Head Coach 3 0 3 0 0 0.000 Out of Playoffs Category:Born in 1918 Category:Dead in 2000 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings coaches Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Kansas City Scouts coaches Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Pittsburgh Hornets players Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Detroit Red Wings general managers